Poison
by Tess84
Summary: A short songfic about Buffy and Spikes relationship in season five. Based on the song 'Poison' by Alice Cooper. I don't own anything. Let me know what you think.


Poison

_Your cruel_

_Device_

_Your blood _

_Like ice_

_One look_

_Could kill_

_My pain_

_You thrill_

Buffy's feet had a mind of their own, and they led her the way they always ended up leading her after a long night's patrol. Through the streets of Sunnydale to HIS cemtery and finally to HIS crypt. She had been there almost every night since that first time in the abandoned house, and she knew she would keep coming back, because she could not control the thrall he seemed to have over her. Every time she saw him, her body burned.

_I want to love you but I better not touch_

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much_

_I want to taste you but your lips are venemous_

_Poision_

She kicked the door in, like she always did, and walked inside. He wasn't upstairs, so she jumped through the hole that lead to the downstairs. He was half lying on the bed, reading a book. He looked up as he heard her, and smiled knowingly.

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison_

_I don't want to break these chains_

Buffy approached the bed, licking her lips as she walked. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and her eyes roamed his naked chest that her fingers knew so well by now. He dropped the book on the floor and leaned back on his elbows, waiting for her to get closer, recognizing her need to be in charge.

_Your mouth_

_So hot_

_Your web_

_I'm caught_

_Your skin_

_So wet_

_Black lace _

_On sweat_

Buffy reached the bottom of the bed and kneeled on it before crawling up the lenght of the bed like a cat. She stopped as she got to Spike's waist, where she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off. She smiled as she noticed he wasn't wearing any underwear, as usual. She slowly crawled the rest of the way up Spike's body, kissing and licking as she went. Spike tried to stay calm, but her administrations were doing nothing to sooth his raging emotions. When she finally got eye to eye with him, he moved to take her clothes off, seeing as he was already completely naked.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins_

_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin_

_I want to kiss you but your lips are venemous_

_Poison_

As Spike's hands released her off her top and bra, Buffy pressed herself against his body, smiling as she noticed the effect she had on him. Spike moaned as Buffy rubbed against him, aching with the need to be inside her, and Buffy took the opportunity to capture his mouth with hers. Their tongues battled for dominance, and Spike grabbed the back of her head to pull her impossibly closer while his other hand worked on the zipper of her jeans. Buffy pulled back a little to give him better access, and he managed to get the zipper down and the jeans off, along with her underwear.

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison_

Spike slipped a hand between them, but Buffy grabbed his arm and pulled it away before she positioned him at her entrence and pushed down, pulling him completely inside her. They both moaned at the extreme sensation and Buffy slowly pulled back before pushing down again, a little faster. She closed her eyes as the emotions rolled over her, and Spike pulled her down to him so he was able to kiss her. Buffy responded to the kiss, and their tongues battled once more as their bodys moved together. Spike wrapped one arm around Buffy's neck, while the other rested at her lower back, directing and encouraging her motions.

_One look_

_Could kill_

_My pain_

_Your thrill_

Buffy felt the heat rise within her but needed more, so she turned, pulling Spike with her so he was on top. She wrapped her legs around his hips, and moaned as he hit a spot deep within her. Spike could feel she was close and slipped a hand between them to help her. Buffy gasped at the feeling, and was soon flying over the edge, her screams of ecstacy bringing Spike with her.

_I want to love you but I better not touch_

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much_

_I want to taste you but your lips are venemous_

_Poison _

They lay panting in each other's arms for a moment, before Buffy's body tensed. Spike knew what was going on, and rolled off her. She immediately got off the bed and started searching for her clothes. When she had gotten dressed, she climbed up the ladder to the upper floor without looking back.

_I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison_

_Runnin' deep inside my veins_

_Burnin' deep inside my veins_

_It's poison_

_I don't want to break these chains_

Buffy walked through the dark streets of Sunnydale, heading home. Why did she keep going back?

_Poison_


End file.
